Momentos Robados
by DinkyLinkyGirl
Summary: Eren la empujó contra la pared, sus brazos la enjaularon cuando presionó sus palmas contra el cemento. —¿Q-qué pasa? —Mikasa encontró sus mejillas calentándose en su proximidad. —Corta el rollo, Mikasa —Eren gruñó—. Armin me dijo lo que hiciste. ¡Tú me gritas por ser imprudente y no cuidar de mí mismo, pero resulta que eres la mayor hipócrita en el mundo! [TRADUCCIÓN]


_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kiojin no me pertenece. Esta historia tampoco me pertenece, yo sólo soy la traductora (claro, con el permiso previo). __El link de la historia original (en inglés) está en mi perfil._

_**Historia original:** __Stolen Moments, escrita por HighQueen._

_**Alerta de Spoilers**: Spoilers de los eventos a partir del capítulo 30 del manga (y por supuesto, todos los episodios del anime)._

_**Nota de HighQueen: **Esta es básicamente una compilación de __momentos entre Eren y Mikasa detrás de cámaras (o mejor dicho _detrás de los paneles___) que encaja en la trama del manga._  


* * *

**Momentos Robados**

* * *

—¿Mikasa Ackerman?

Mikasa subió corriendo, rápido como siempre, cerrando el puño y golpeándolo contra su pecho.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Veo que tienes reflejos rápidos —El Comandante Pixis asintió con aprobación.

—Comandante —Mikasa comenzó sin aliento—. ¿Eren está bien? ¿Puedo verlo?

—Eren está despierto ahora —Pixis le informó—. Y él está preguntando por ti…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la chica había desaparecido, su bufanda roja brillando detrás de ella cuando dobló una esquina.

* * *

—¡Eren! —Mikasa gritó, entrando a su habitación del hospital—. Eren, ¿estás bien? ¿Todavía estás herido? ¿Te duele algo?

Eren estaba sentado sobre su cama, y además del catéter conectado a su brazo él no parecía tener alguna lesión visible —ser un Titán venía con sus beneficios— y sus ojos verdes eran agudos y arremolinados con emoción cuando se encontraron con los de ella.

—Mikasa —saludó en voz baja, sus ojos no se separaron de los de ella.

El estómago de Mikasa se retorció de manera extraña. Se dio cuenta de que no habían hablado de buena manera desde entonces, desde su pequeña discusión de antes, cuando Eren había estado bastante furioso con ella.

—_¡A nadie le importa lo que quieras! —Eren gruñó, mientras ella frotaba su cabeza punzante. Cuando ella se le acercó, él se apartó._

_Su última mirada no había sido especialmente agradable. Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba molesto con ella en ese momento, aunque no estaba segura de por qué._

_A partir de entonces, habían estado separados, él casi había conseguido que lo mataran y luego se convirtió en un titán en lugar de eso, y salvó su vida, dos veces._

Hubo una pausa incómoda, mientras Eren parecía estar recordando su altercado también, y estaba dudando qué decir.

—Mikasa —repitió, empezando a deslizarse fuera de la cama, tirando ligeramente en el catéter.

—Eren, no…

Comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—Escucha, Mikasa, yo…

—¡Eren! —gritó, agarrando sus hombros y lo empujándolo de nuevo en la cama, sus instintos de protección surgiendo—. ¡Deja de moverte! ¡Sigues estando débil! ¡Sólo recuéstate en la cama!

Y entonces sus ojos verdes brillaron con ese enojo demasiado familiar, y el corazón de Mikasa se encogió.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó, apartándola—. ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No soy débil y no soy un jodido bebé que necesita a su madre todo el tiempo!

_«¿Por qué siempre termina de esta manera?»_, Mikasa se preguntaba con tristeza, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante su expresión. Él acababa de despertar después de ir al infierno y de regreso, y él ya estaba enfadado con ella, otra vez.

—Eren, lo siento, yo sólo…

—¡No, no quiero oírlo! ¡Crees que soy una persona débil que tienes que proteger, pero adivina qué _señorita yo soy más fuerte de tú_, te salvé de los Titanes, y de esos idiotas con los cañones! ¡He salvado tu vida dos veces!

Él todavía estaba enojado, sí, a pesar de que había algo más en sus ojos abrasadores, algo que ella no podía identificar. No eran celos, no...

—¡Así que deja de quejarte sobre mí todo el tiempo e insistiendo en salvarme porque puedo cuidar de mí mismo! ¡Yo no necesito que me protejas todo el tiempo!

—Eren…

—Aun cuando me tragaron, regresé y…

Y Mikasa simplemente no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

El ruido de la bofetada resonó en la habitación vacía, e incluso la mano Mikasa punzaba de dolor por eso.

Ella lo había golpeado sí, cuando eran niños. Pero eso había sido hace años, cuando siempre se habían metido en pequeñas escaramuzas.

Incluso entonces, esta fue la primera vez que lo había abofeteado.

Eren estaba mirándola, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos, su mejilla derecha enrojecida el golpe.

—No, Eren — dijo en voz baja—. Lo haces. No porque seas débil, sino porque eres demasiado impulsivo. Mira lo que pasó la única vez que yo no estaba contigo. La única vez que yo no estaba allí para protegerte.

Él parecía demasiado conmocionado para tomar represalias, sin dejar de mirarla, una mano se movió a su mejilla.

—Armin me dijo… él me dijo lo que hiciste… tú…

Y entonces ella no pudo soportar verlo más, mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo, los momentos terribles cuando pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre. Ella se dio la vuelta, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas. Rápidamente las frotó con su puño.

Ella no lo dejaría verla llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte, para él. Incluso si él no lo quería, Incluso si él la trataba como un completo imbécil, ella todavía tenía que hacerlo.

De repente, Mikasa sintió un férreo agarre en su brazo y Eren tiró de ella hacia él, no muy gentilmente. Él estaba de pie, fuera de su cama, y parecía haber jalado su brazo del tubo al que estaba unido.

Pero por una vez, Mikasa descubrió que no podía decir nada, y se limitó a mirar al suelo, deseando las lágrimas que se fueran.

Él agarró su barbilla con sus dedos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Su pulgar era áspero contra su piel, y sus cejas estaban fruncidas mientras la miraba.

—Eres imposible, ya lo sabes —Eren murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Y-yo? —Mikasa dijo con voz ahogada—. Tú eres el que… él que casi muere…

Y entonces más lágrimas salieron y Mikasa se encontró sollozando delante de Eren como una niña pequeña.

—Estás, estás llorando —Eren sonaba genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Mikasa se frotó los ojos—. Eres un idiota y yo… yo pensé… yo realmente pensé…

Ella se rompió de nuevo, incapaz de mencionar el terrible pensamiento.

—Oh Dios —Eren gimió—. Mikasa… Mikasa no llores, por favor… puedes gritarme y sermonearme y armar un alboroto sobre mí todo lo que quieras, pero por favor no llores.

Y entonces sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, secando sus lágrimas. Su piel era áspera, pero su toque era inesperadamente suave y Mikasa encontró su corazón palpitando salvajemente a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Siento haberte preocupado —dijo Eren suavemente—. Ya no pasa nada.

Y luego Mikasa se lanzó hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y abrazándolo cerca de ella, como ella había hecho cuando lo encontró por primera vez, vivo en medio de la carne de su forma Titán que se desmoronaba.

Él puso rígido, pero a ella no le importaba, y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el constante y tranquilizador latido de su corazón, sintiendo que su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar. Se quedaron así por unos momentos, la mano de Eren llegando a acariciar su cabeza antes de que él la alejara suavemente.

—Prométeme —Mikasa rogó—. Eren, prométeme… que nunca más…

—Mikasa —sus ojos perforaron los de ella—. Sabes el riesgo que implica nuestro deber. No puedo hacer ninguna promesa como esa. Pero planeo matar a todos los jodidos Titanes que pueda, y ese plan no funcionaría bastante bien si estuviera muerto.

Pensando que era lo más que podía obtener de él en este momento, Mikasa asintió y dio un paso atrás.

—Deberías volver a colocar tu catéter —ella no pudo evitar añadir.

—Sí, doctor —Eren rodó los ojos.

Finalmente, se recostó de nuevo y ella se sentó en el borde de su cama.

Se sentaron en silencio, pero no era el enojado, amargado silencio de antes, pero más como un agradable silencio, que le recordaba a los días de su infancia, despreocupados, días inocentes antes de que el ataque de Titán, ocupados recolectando leña y recostados lado a lado en la hierba y mirando las nubes.

—… ¿Todavía estás de mal humor? —Eren preguntó después de unos momentos.

—¡Yo, yo no estoy de mal humor! —Las mejillas de Mikasa flamearon ante la acusación.

—Sabes, lloraste mucho —él continuó—. A pesar de que pretendes ser algún guerrero súper fuerte, aun así lloraste. Al igual que una niña.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Mikasa le espetó, antes de que ella se diera cuenta que le sonreía.

—¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? —preguntó, con voz ligera y burlona —La poderosa Mikasa, la graduada número uno, llorando a lágrima viva por mí.

Por extraño que parezca, no sonaba celoso cuando dijo esta vez.

—¿Te sientes orgulloso de ti mismo? —Mikasa entrecerró los ojos hacia él—. Lo estás, ¿no es así?. No deberías estarlo.

—No me siento orgulloso de mí mismo —frunció el ceño—. No me gusta verte triste.

Mikasa no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso.

—Es sólo que… nunca te había visto llorar desde, tú sabes… y no me gusta, pero es también una especie de… um…

—¿Una especie de qué? —Mikasa incitó.

—Ah, no es nada —Eren parecía estar ruborizado—. Olvídalo.

—No, dime —Mikasa lo presionó.

—Significa que tienes una debilidad también —dijo finalmente, y luego le sonrió.

Era una sonrisa sincera, y encantadora, y Mikasa se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Era sin duda una que le gustaría ver más a menudo.

—Tienes una debilidad —Eren continuó—. Y al final, voy a averiguarla con exactitud.

_«Por supuesto que sí, idiota_ —Mikasa pensó para sí misma—_, y eres tú.»_

—Ya veo.

—Sabes, Mikasa… —Eren la miró por un momento—. Te preocupas mucho, y actúas como mi madre, cosa que aborrezco, porque tú no lo eres; y eres molesta y siempre me regañas y me sé que enojo… pero, ¿entiendes, no?

—¿Entender qué?

—Entender que no importa lo que diga, bueno, todavía eres de la familia… y sé que la única razón por la que estás tan insoportable es porque; bueno, porque yo soy de la familia también, ¿verdad?

_«Sí… familia…»_ Mikasa pensó para sí misma, reflexionar sobre el significado exacto de la familia y lo lejos que esa definición podría extenderse.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

_«Él está tratando de disculparse por lo que dijo antes, antes de la invasión. Sólo que no se atreve a decirlo abiertamente.»_

—Entiendo.

* * *

Las cosas permanecieron pacíficas entre Eren y Mikasa por un día. Ella todavía se desvivía por él, pero él parecía más tolerante con su presencia, algo que la hacía mucho más feliz. Pero esa noche, antes de la cenar, Eren irrumpió hacia ella, con los ojos ardiendo con una furia demasiado familiar.

—Mikasa —él prácticamente gruñó, agarrando su muñeca—. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella permitió que él la arrastrara fuera, ambos ignorando el comentario enojado de Jean acerca de cómo tratar adecuadamente a las chicas.

Una vez fuera, Eren la empujó contra la pared, con sus brazos la enjaularon cuando presionó sus palmas contra el cemento y se inclinó.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —Mikasa encontró sus mejillas calentándose en su proximidad.

—Corta el rollo, Mikasa —Eren gruñó—. Armin me dijo lo que hiciste.

_«… lo averiguó »_ Mikasa suspiró para sus adentros. Sabía que tendría que hacer frente a este problema eventualmente.

—¡Tú me gritas por ser imprudente y no cuidar de mí mismo, pero resulta que eres la mayor hipócrita de mierda en el mundo! ¿Qué tan arrogante de mierda tienes que ser para tratar de hacerte cargo de esos titanes por ti misma?

—¿Y te quedaste sin gas? ¡Eso es tan jodidamente descuidado, cometer un error de novatos! ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

_«No_ —pensó Mikasa—_,_ _perdí mi corazón…y mis ganas de vivir… pero…»_

—Mikasa —la agarró por los hombros, sacudiéndola bruscamente—. ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué diablos estabas tratando de hacer?

Tenía la cara cerca de la suya. Ella podía sentir su cálido aliento, pero sus ojos seguían ardiendo con ira.

No la molestaba. En todo caso, la hizo llenarse de una alegría egoísta el ver a Eren perder el control y llegar a estar tan nervioso ante la idea de ella en peligro.

—Cometí un error —ella le dijo.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Las uñas de Eren se clavaron en sus hombros—. ¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Si yo no hubiera convertido en un titán y no te hubiera salvado…

—Gracias —Mikasa le sonrió—. Por eso. Salvaste mi vida.

Eren parecía sorprendido por este cambio repentino, y se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

—Tú no… ¿por qué diablos estás?... ¡no me des las gracias!— le espetó, aunque Mikasa podía decir que a pesar de su ira una parte de él estaba contento.

Siempre le molestaba, tener que ser el que fue rescatado en lugar del salvador, cuando se trataba de ella. Pero ella valoraba su seguridad más que su ego, así que ella nunca prestó mucha importancia.

—Armin dijo que saliste corriendo directamente a la embestida, y que estabas moviente demasiado rápido y perdiendo el gas innecesariamente.

—Perdí mi juicio —dijo Mikasa—. Por un corto tiempo… un error que no planeo repetir.

—Perdiste tu juicio —Eren la fulminó con una mirada más dura—. Eso es lo último que me esperaba que dijeras. Maldita sea, Mikasa, tenemos suficiente basura para hacer frente, con lo que esos bastardos gigantes vagando por todas partes. Siempre confié en que tú, de toda las personas ibas a estar bien, que eras mejor que eso…

—Lo siento —Mikasa le dijo—. Pero cuando… pensé que habías muerto… yo sólo… no sé, perdí la voluntad de luchar…

Las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que ella se dio cuenta y ya era demasiado tarde para llevarlos de vuelta.

La expresión de Eren había vuelto absolutamente lívida.

—¿Qué carajo quiere decir eso? ¿Perdiste la voluntad de luchar?

—Yo… probablemente debería expresarme con otras palabras…

—Así que pensaste que morí, ¿y decidiste rendirte?

Mikasa no contestó, apartando la mirada de la abrasadora de él.

—¡Mikasa! ¿Qué demonios?

—…

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —Eren le gruñó—. ¡Deja de ser tan jodidamente egoísta todo el tiempo! ¡No me importa lo que estabas pensando, no puedes simplemente desechar tu vida de esa manera!

Esta vez, ella pensó que él en realidad estaba siendo razonable, así que ella no refutó su punto. Además, Eren siendo Eren sin duda, necesitaba un par de minutos más para despotricar antes de que pudiera calmarse.

—¿Qué pasa con todas las personas que dependían de ti, para salvar sus vidas? ¿Qué pasa con tus otros miembros de equipo? ¿Qué pasa con Armin? ¡¿Qué hay de _mí_?! Si estaba muerto o no… Mikasa… todos esos años atrás arriesgué mi vida para salvarte.

Eren tiró de su bufanda, de este modo acercando su cara a unos centímetros más cerca de la suya.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la proximidad aunque Eren parecía demasiado enojado como para darse cuenta.

—¿Recuerdas esto? ¿Recuerdas esta bufanda? ¡Esta bufanda que te pones todos los días! ¿Recuerda lo que pasó esa noche, lo que casi podría haber pasado? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

—¡Te dije que lucharas! ¡Te dije que mantuvieras luchando siempre! ¡No puedes tirar todo eso a la basura! La Mikasa que conozco jamás lo haría.

—Mira, me di cuenta de mi error —Mikasa dijo—. Luché, al final, luché contra el Titán…

Ella puso una mano apaciguadora sobre su brazo, pero él la ignoró.

—Demasiado tarde —le dijo—. Tu equipo era inútil para entonces. Fuiste sin gas. Si yo no hubiera estado allí…

Y él tenía toda la razón.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que siento por ti, literalmente, cada hora de cada día —Mikasa finalmente estalló, incapaz de controlarse a sí misma.

—¡Esto no es un maldito concurso, Mikasa! —Eren le gritó, frustrado—. Tú casi… ¡oh, a la mierda!

Él soltó a sus hombros y se fue enfurecido.

—Espera, Eren… —Mikasa lo llamó, pero él no le hizo caso.

Mikasa suspiró, pero pensó que era probablemente era mejor sólo darle su tiempo.

* * *

Mikasa encontró a Eren más tarde esa noche, sentado en el borde del muro, su delgada silueta contra la luz de la luna. Ella caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

Él la ignoró.

Ella se volvió a observar su rostro, sus rasgos afilados parcialmente iluminados, y sus ardientes ojos verdes con la mirada perdida en la distancia. Su cabello castaño oscuro colgaba sobre sus ojos, y por un momento ella pensó que parecía especialmente atractivo, antes de que ella descartara precipitadamente esa línea de pensamiento.

—Eren.

Él no le hizo caso.

—Te saltaste la cena —dijo.

Él la ignoró de nuevo.

—Te traje un poco de pan.

Todavía sin respuesta.

—¿Quieres que te alimente?

—¿Tu definición de _alimentar_ implica que empujar el pan en mi garganta otra vez? —le preguntó con sorna—. Si ese es el caso, yo paso.

Ella se preguntó cómo él todavía recordaba aquel incidente. Había sido hace años.

—Lo haré y te golpearé en la cara de nuevo —amenazó.

Eren hizo un sonido condescendiente y miró al lado de nuevo.

Mikasa suspiró, y llevó el pan a sus labios.

—¿Qué…? —Eren la fulminó con la mirada— ¡Yo no soy tu hermano pequeño de mierda! Deja de tratarme como-mmf…

Mikasa, no muy suavemente, empujó el pan entre sus labios.

Eren le lanzó una mirada venenosa, mientras que de mala gana le daba un mordisco.

Mikasa se sorprendió al ver que no apartaba el pan, pero en su lugar tomó un segundo bocado y una tercera mordida, más o menos dejándola darle de comer mientras él jugueteaba con las ataduras de su Equipo de Maniobras 3D.

Eventualmente levantó su mano, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la de ella por un momento.

—¿Qué? —Eren le preguntó cuando Mikasa se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a sus manos que se tocaban.

Cuando eran niños se tomaban mucho de las manos, algo que de lo que Eren se había cansado rápidamente. Pero últimamente él había sido mucho más receptivo a su contacto, incluso la tocaba más de lo habitual, aunque no de una manera que ella hubiera querido…

Él quitó el último trozo de pan de su alcance y se lo metió en la boca, masticándolo antes de tragarlo rápidamente.

—¿Todavía sigues enfadado por lo de antes? —Mikasa preguntó tentativamente.

Él la miró, pero luego de ver la expresión de su rostro, su expresión se suavizó.

—Te lo dije, perdí la calma, no va a suceder de nuevo —dijo con seriedad Mikasa, medio preguntándose por qué ella era la que recibir lecciones cuando él era diez veces peor que ella en este asunto.

—Nunca dejar de luchar, Mikasa —Eren le dijo—. Si algo llegara a suceder a usted, yo…

—¿Qué?

—No sé —murmuró, antes de mirarla otra vez—. Pero me niego a perderte a ti también.

Había tanto veneno en su voz cuando dijo, tanta fuerza, pero ella sabía que no iba dirigida a ella.

Mikasa deslizó ligeramente más cerca de él.

—Me siento de la misma manera, Eren.

* * *

—… después de su transformación en Titán, balanceó su puño tres veces, con el objetivo de Mikasa Ackerman…

El corazón de Mikasa se desplomó con la expresión del rostro de Eren cuando el testimonio fue leído. Ella se había dado cuenta de que lo usarían en su contra, y había estado temiendo su reacción. Sin embargo, él lo estaba tomando peor de lo que esperaba.

Todo el color se había drenado de su rostro, y sus ojos verdes se agrandaron. Él parecía absolutamente horrorizado.

Giró su cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella a través de la sala de audiencias.

_«No es tu culpa, fue un accidente, yo sé que no era tu intensión.»_ Mikasa no podía transmitirlo a él entonces y él siguió mirándola fijamente con una expresión de _shock_ puro y dolor.

Y entonces ella se vio obligada a declarar contra él.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. Eso es cierto…

Y luego Eren apartó los ojos de ella, mirando al suelo. Estaba temblando un poco, y parecía muy angustiado. Ella conocía la expresión; ella la había visto hace más de cinco años cuando su madre había sido comida frente a sus ojos.

_«Eren mírame _—Mikasa instó—_, ¡no es tu culpa!»_

—¡Antes de eso, en su forma de Titán, Eren me salvó la vida dos veces! —Mikasa añadió, su voz resonando por la habitación silenciosa.

Él la miró entonces, sus ojos muy abiertos y traumatizados. Ella le sostuvo la mirada mientras recordaba cómo la había salvado Eren.

Y entonces ellos sacaron a la luz el incidente, el incidente de cuando tenían 9 años, y alguien en la sala del tribunal sugirió que Mikasa debería ser ejecutada también.

Autocontrol de Eren finalmente se rompió.

—¡NO! —gritó, su voz ligeramente quebrada—. Quiero decir… ¡por favor, no lo hagan!

Sus ojos eran como balas penetrantes en su alma cuando él dijo la siguiente parte, y él sonaba tan traumatizado que Mikasa sólo quería correr hacia él y lo llevarlo en sus brazos y le asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien.

—Puedo ser un monstruo —dijo Eren, auto-odio coloreando su voz—. ¡Pero Mikasa no tiene nada que ver con eso! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con todo eso!

* * *

Después del testimonio, a nadie se le permitió ver a Eren. Fue sólo cuando el cuerpo de exploración había dejado el muro, cuando Mikasa caminaba con Armin, él finalmente llegó a ellos.

—¡Hey! —saludó tentativamente.

—¡Eren! —Armin gritó alegremente.

—Se siente como si no te he visto en años, ya sabes —dijo, y Mikasa se dio cuenta de que sonaba inusualmente torpe.

Sus ojos se posaron en ella por un momento, pero él no la miró a los ojos, dirigiendo su comentario principalmente a Armin.

_«No me digas que todavía se culpa por eso…»_

—¿Te han hecho algo terrible? —Mikasa corrió hacia él—. ¿Cómo examinar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, o ponerte bajo tensión mental?

Ella agarró sus brazos, y él se estremeció ante su toque, dando un paso atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—N-no… nada de eso…

_«Ni se te ocurra tratar de alejarme debido a esto, Eren.»_

—Eso enanito molesto estaba actuando tan alto y poderoso durante la audiencia. Me aseguraré de que pague algún día… — Mikasa prometió, oscureciéndose.

—Tú… tú no te refieres al Capitán Rivaille, ¿o sí?

Su conversación fue interrumpida sin embargo, con la llegada de sus otros compañeros.

Y entonces Jean sacó el tema, y Mikasa quería golpear al chico.

—Escuché que trataste de matar a Mikasa cuando te transformaste en Titán. ¿Qué diablos pasa con eso?, ¿eh?

Y Eren se congeló, la misma expresión de agonía de la sala haciendo su camino a su rostro.

Mikasa realmente quería golpear Jean.

Eren se quedó mirando a la nada, incapaz de hablar.

—No trató de matarme —dijo Mikasa—. Él sólo quería matar una mosca.

—A ti no te estoy preguntando —dijo Jean oscuramente.

Eren seguía sin decir una palabra.

—Mikasa, esa herida en tu cara es muy profunda —dijo Jean casualmente— ¿Cuándo te hiciste eso?

Eren se volvió hacia ella, su cabeza moviéndose mecánicamente, y Mikasa sacudió su flequillo sobre su frente para cubrir el corte a medio curar.

Cuando Eren finalmente habló, su voz era quebrada y vacilante.

—Parece que es cierto eso acerca de mí tratando de matar a Mikasa después de que me transformé…

Le dolía decirlo. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, oírlo en su voz.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer o decirle entonces, en ese punto.

Y no había nada que ella fuera capaz de hacer o decirle durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ellos se separaron poco después, con todo el caos que siguió a la aparición de la Mujer Titán.

Y luego Eren fue secuestrado y Mikasa se encontró perdiendo el control de nuevo, cuando ella arrasó tras la Mujer Titán, uniéndose temporalmente con Levi, aunque ella lo despreciaba por la forma en la que había tratado a Eren en el juicio.

Pero luego, cuando ella vio a Levi acelerando fuera de la boca desgarrada de la Mujer Titán, el cuerpo de Eren en sus brazos, ella nunca había estado más agradecida con un hombre en su vida.

* * *

—¡Eren! —Mikasa gritó cuando él se agitó despierto, sentándose lentamente en la carretilla.

—¿Mikasa? —su voz era débil, pero todavía podía sentir su disgusto por verla allí, cabalgando a su lado.

—¡No trates de levantarse todavía! ¡Debes descansar por ahora!

—¿Qué pasa con la Mujer Titán?

—Ella se escapó…

—¡¿Por qué?! Todo el mundo… qué, ¿qué pasa con el plan?

—Falló —Mikasa dijo—. Necesitas descansar.

Eren la miró, dándose cuenta de que amanecía sobre él.

—¿Esto es, fuiste tú, una vez más, la que me salvó?

Mikasa se apartó de él, en silencio, incapaz de decir nada.

Los ojos de Eren siempre habían reflejado su emoción, y ahora estaban llenos de tanta ira y pesar… y confusión.

Confusión de que ella lo había salvado. _Shock_.

Eren se odiaba a sí mismo tanto en ese momento que él realmente había creído que ella podría odiarlo también, y Mikasa no podía empezar a comprender eso.

Aun así, habría tiempo para hablar más tarde… si él no era arrancado de ella de nuevo.

—Casi llegamos al muro —dijo Mikasa.

—¿Eh?

—Nos veremos, Eren —Ella sacudió las riendas.

—Mikasa… —él que la estaba mirando, lucía completamente miserable.

El corazón de Mikasa se hundió cuando ella le dio la espalda y se alejó.

* * *

Mikasa, finalmente lo encontró solo, aquella noche, sentado en un tronco de árbol roto en el borde del campamento, mirando las llamas.

El rostro de Eren era rígido, pero sus ojos ardían con emociones, iluminado por el baile del fuego.

—Eren.

Él se puso de pie.

—Mikasa… yo estaba… voy a ir a cenar —Eren murmuró—. Nos vemos más tarde…

Ella lo agarró del brazo.

—¡No me toques! —Eren gritó, sonando casi temeroso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir evitándome? —Mikasa exigió.

—Mikasa, solo, ¡déjame ir!

—Me duele, sabes, cuando me evitas de esa manera.

Eren apretó los puños.

—Yo… no me importa —dijo, con voz temblorosa—. Yo sólo voy a terminar perjudicándote más que si no lo hago.

—Eren —Mikasa suplicó—. No digas eso. Por favor, no digas eso.

—Es por tu propio bien —le dijo, tirando su brazo de su agarre—. Aléjate de mí, Mikasa.

—¡No!

—Mikasa— la fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos brillantes—. ¡Deja de ser egoísta! Ya has oído lo que todo el mundo ha estado diciendo y sabes lo que pasó, incluso si yo no lo sé.

—¡Eren! ¡Sal de eso! No me digas que realmente creíste todo eso…

—Yo… ¡yo soy un monstruo! —Eren gritó—. ¡Yo soy un maldito monstruo, Mikasa! ¡Soy un maldito monstruo que trató de matarte, la persona a la que más quería…

Ella no lo dejó terminar, sin embargo, y su golpe lo envió volando hacia atrás hasta que cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué mierda? —él la miró con incredulidad desde el suelo, y Mikasa lo golpeó dos veces más, aunque con menos fuerza.

—¿Mikasa? —Eren exclamó, secándose un rastro de sangre de su labio.

—Ahí tienes —Mikasa dijo suavemente, hundiéndose hasta las rodillas junto a él—. Te golpeé tres veces. Ahora estamos a mano.

—Mikasa… — su voz era suave, suplicante, y rompió su corazón—. No puedes… no es lo mismo… soy un monstruo…

Ella se lanzó hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él firmemente y tirando de él hacia ella. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón y su caja torácica subiendo y bajando por debajo de su pecho, y su cabello castaño le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla.

—No es un monstruo, y no te tengo miedo —ella le dijo, llevando una mano hacia arriba y enterrándola en sus cabellos oscuros—. ¿No me dejes volver a oírle decir ese tipo de cosas de nuevo.

—Mikasa… por favor… déjame ir…

—Nunca —se prometió, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—… Siempre eres tan terca —Eren murmuró, y tentativamente, sus brazos rodearon su cintura, y él le devolvió el abrazo.

Estaba temblando un poco, y Mikasa se dio cuenta, su corazón retorciéndose, de que estaba llorando.

—Lo siento, Mikasa —dijo Eren entrecortadamente—. Estoy tan… Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte —le dijo con firmeza, alejándose para poder verlo a la cara.

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas, y algunas incluso ya habían rodado por su mejilla.

Parecía un niño pequeño otra vez, en ese momento, un niño perdido y triste y confundido.

—Oh, Eren —Mikasa tomó su rostro sus las manos, secándole las lágrimas con su pulgar—. Está bien.

—No está bien —murmuró, con los ojos agitando a la frente.

Él levantó una mano, barriendo el pelo oscuro de su cara y metiéndolo detrás de su oreja.

Mikasa se quedó inmóvil, mientras sus dedos recorrieron suavemente la herida en su frente.

—Yo, yo te hice esto —dijo Eren en voz baja—, ¿no es así?

Mikasa no le contestó.

Ella de repente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Ella estaba prácticamente en su regazo, sus manos sosteniendo su cara. Uno de los brazos de Eren todavía estaba alrededor de su cintura.

—Sabes, cuando éramos más jóvenes —dijo Eren—. Siempre quise protegerte, ya sabes. Siempre sentí que debía hacerlo. Por eso me enojaba cuando cualquiera de los otros niños intentado siquiera tocarte.

Mikasa sonrió levemente, recordando aquellos días. Cuando se acababa de mudar, Eren había sido siempre súper protector, siempre sosteniendo su mano y llevándola alrededor con él, mirando a cualquiera que él pensaba que la miraba demasiado.

Mikasa había amado en secreto la atención que le había prodigado en ella, a pesar de que le molestaba que a veces la trataba con mucha delicadeza.

Una vez él incluso casi se había roto la muñeca golpeando a un chico que la había insultado. Por supuesto, Mikasa había tratado con el matón por sí misma después.

A partir de ese punto, la situación se había invertido, ya que se hizo evidente que no era Mikasa quien necesitaba ser protegida.

—Me acuerdo de eso —dijo Mikasa con cariño—. Eras tan posesivo. Era lindo.

Eren se ruborizó levemente, sus dedos moviéndose distraídamente de su cicatriz para trazar el contorno de su mejilla.

—Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era necesario protegerte. Y entonces empezaste a actuar muy mandona, quejándote sobre mí y actuando como si fueras más fuerte y como si fuera el que necesitaba ser protegido todo el tiempo. Realmente me molestó, ya sabes. Pensé que se suponía que debía ser yo el que cuidara de ti.

Mikasa estaba un poco sorprendida de que Eren hablara tan abiertamente, pero ella no lo detuvo. Ella no pudo evitar inclinarse ligeramente ante su toque, aunque. Eren no parecía darse cuenta.

—Cuando obtuve mis poderes de Titán… lo primero que me di cuenta, era que por una vez, por una vez yo podría finalmente ser el que te protegiera. Como debe ser…

—Y lo hiciste —le recordó suavemente Mikasa—. Dos veces…

—Y también traté de matarte —Eren terminó, pesar y odio a sí mismo que atando su voz mientras la miraba fijamente—. ¡Mikasa! ¡Lo siento mucho!

—¡Eren! —Ella se quedó sin aliento—. Te lo dije, no tienes que disculparte.

—Perdí la cabeza —Eren apretó los dientes—. ¡Yo te ataqué! ¿Y si te hubiera matado por error? ¡¿Y si te hubiera comido?! No sé si puedo controlar mi poder ¡Quiero usarlo para proteger a todas las personas, y para protegerte a ti!, pero yo no sé si puedo; y es por eso… por lo menos cuando me transformo, ¡deberías mantenerse alejada!

—¡Sabes que no lo haré!

—Mikasa, por favor —rogó Eren—. Por mi bien, si no es el tuyo. ¡Yo no sé cómo podría vivir conmigo mismo si accidentalmente te lesionó o te mato! Eso me ha estado molestando desde hace días.

—Eren —dijo Mikasa, acercando su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron—. Mírame.

Él lo hizo, sus torturados, ojos brillantes se encontraron con los suyos.

—No te tengo miedo. No me vas a comer. No eres un monstruo. E incluso cuando te transformes, nunca voy a dejando a tu lado. Confío en ti, Eren. Sólo tienes que confiar en ti mismo.

—Tú, tú realmente.

—Sí —dijo Mikasa con firmeza, antes de alejarse, sólo para poder inclinarse hacia arriba para plantar un beso en su frente.

Los ojos verdes de Eren ensancharon, las turbulentas emociones que había estado mostrando rápidamente fueron reemplazados por sorpresa.

Sus mejillas se colorearon y Mikasa podían sentir su corazón golpeando salvajemente contra su pecho.

De repente, ella se hizo muy consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Sus narices casi se rozaban, y si ella quería, se podría haber inclinado y darle un beso en los labios.

Eren pareció darse cuenta de su proximidad de igual manera, liberando su agarre alrededor de su cintura y alejándose.

—Deberíamos, debemos ir a cenar —dijo, poniéndose de pie con rapidez.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. La sensación de él la sosteniéndola, la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca; despertó algo dentro de ella, y ella se sentía como si hubiera querido que durara para siempre. Se sentía como si hubiera querido más, aunque no estaba segura de qué exactamente.

Mikasa se levantó también, rápidamente caminando detrás de Eren.

Caminaron en silencio por un tiempo, sus manos rozando accidentalmente, una vez… dos veces…

Mikasa fue vencida por un repentino impulso de tomar la mano de Eren, y deslizar sus dedos entre los suyos. Se preguntó si se atrevía, y cuál sería su reacción.

Alargó la mano tentativamente…

—¡Eren! ¡Mikasa!

La mano de Mikasa cayó de nuevo a su lado con el sonido de la voz de Armin.

El rubio corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Dónde han estado? Hemos sido convocados para una reunión, ¡rápido! Es para discutir la identidad de la Mujer Titán y el plan para mañana.

_«Algunos día _—Mikasa pensó para sí misma—_, algún día, cuando todo ha terminado… tal vez entonces…»_

Pero por ahora, ella estaría contenta con los pocos momentos robados de intimidad y del privilegio de permanecer siempre a su lado.

Tenían que sobrevivir primero. Lo más importante en esta etapa siempre fue la supervivencia.

Aun así…

—¿Eren? —Mikasa susurró, mientras Armin corría por delante de ellos, llamando a algunos de los otros miembros del equipo.

—¿Sí? —dirigió una mirada hacia ella.

—No, no me alejes de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Él rodó los ojos, golpeando su hombro suavemente.

—Incluso si lo hiciera, me jalarías de vuelta, ¿no crees?

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

—Siempre.

* * *

_**Nota de HighQueen:** Traté de mantenerlos en personaje tanto como pude mientras mostraban el desarrollo de algún tipo de emociones, cosa que fue más difícil con Eren, ya que creo que ahora mismo está tan concentrado en su objetivo de matar a todos los titanes para pensar en cualquier otra cosa._

_Honestamente, no tengo mucha esperanza de que se vuelvan pareja en el manga (aunque se ha dado a entender que ella siente algo por él) simplemente porque es más un manga de supervivencia donde los personajes realmente no tienen tiempo para el romance._

_Y no sabemos si vivirán hasta el final, aunque espero que lo hagan._

_Sin embargo, los sentimientos de Mikasa hacia Eren son bastante claros, y Eren también la ha salvado en repetidas ocasiones cuando podía desde que eran niños. Esto demuestra que él se preocupa profundamente por ella, probablemente más por cualquier otra persona._

_Había también esos paneles en los que él se da cuenta de que atacó a Mikasa, su expresión fue hermosa, yo sólo tenía que escribirlo. Seguramente algunas de las escenas que escribí podrían haber sucedido, es sólo que el manga está más enfocado en la acción que eso._

_Como SnK tiene una trama brillante, no voy a seguir extendiéndola. No creo que pueda inventar algo suficientemente bueno. Tal vez actualice una vez que el manga siga progresando. He leído hasta el 47, pero probablemente voy a actualizar cuando hallan 60+ capítulos, a menos de que tenga inspiración repentina. Ahora mismo lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en el hecho de que (**SPOILER DEL CAPÍTULO 31-32:** la única manera en que consiguieron que Eren se transformara fue cuando Mikasa estaba bajo la amenaza de ser atacada por la Mujer Titán)_

_A pesar de que he marcado esto como completo por ahora, esto podría convertirse en una historia en progreso._

_**Nota de la traductora:** ¿Qué les parece? Traducir esta historia fue más difícil de lo que pensé, pero me gustó bastante como quedó al final._

_Siéntanse__ libres de comentar con sus opiniones y críticas constructivas, así me ayudan a mejorar con mis traducciones._


End file.
